The Diary of Hermione Granger
by demon-of-your-heart
Summary: Ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione d'écrire un journal? Et pourtant... Et elle s'y met justement quand D.Malfoy la remarque! Pauvre journal!
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens !**

**Me revoici pour une nouvelle fic…**

**Toujours une HGDM, je ne m'en lasserais jamais, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un nouveau genre, à savoir le journal intime… J'ai décidé de faire un jour, un chapitre, donc la fic pourra être longue, mais certains chapitre assez courts !**

**Si la mise en forme ne vous convient pas, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions !**

**C'est tout à fait nouveau pour moi, donc j'espère que ça sera une réussite… **

**Ah, l'espoir ! L'espoir d'une meilleure –nouvelle- année scolaire, l'espoir de tomber sur le mec idéal… Je crois que je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça , mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! **

**Je vous souhaite d'apprécier, mais surtout, que vous laisserez des commentaires sur mon chapitre.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je suis prête à recevoir toutes les critiques imaginables –et même inimaginables ;) -, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, et que j'y répondrais, avec toute la pertinence dont je suis capable ! Je vous préviens aussi que je ne suis pas du genre à accepter tout ce qu'on me dit, et que si le lecteur a son point de vue, me le faire partager ne me fera pas forcément modifier mon chapitre suivant !**

**Merci d'avance !**

_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

Le 28/08, à Londres :

Waouh, waouh, waouh…

Je m'étonne encore d'être ici, à perdre mon temps devant ce cahier, alors que je pourrais travailler mes Potions. En effet, Snape, pour ne pas perdre la main me semble t-il, nous a donné des monceaux de travail à faire pour la rentrée c'est-à-dire3 parchemins à .Quelle idée aussi ont eu mes parents, de m'envoyer chez un psy, encore fallait-il que celui-ci me demande de rédiger mon journal.

« Au moins une fois par semaine ! » a t-il minaudé avec son sourire suffisant. Pour calmer mon angoisse du futur et mon manque de confiance en moi, qui me pousserait soi-disant à me mettre à travailler dés que j'ai un moment. Il m'a même donné un quota de lignes obligatoires ! C'est un tortionnaire, ce type ! Premièrement, c'est totalement faux ! Je ne fais que m'avancer. Et de toute façon, je dois être tombée sur les seuls parents d'Angleterre à être inquiets quand leur fille travaille…

Il m'a tellement énervé cet abruti –le psychologue- que j'ai bien failli lui rétorquer que je n'étais pas Griffondor pour rien !

Mais je me suis contenue, comme d'habitude, et je lui ai souri poliment… Il y a des jours, comme ça…

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à rempli des pages de blancs avec des mots, que je ne sais même plus ce que je dit. Attends une minute que je me relise…

Demain, c'est le rendez-vous annuel -j'allais dire traditionnel, mais c'est presque le cas !- au Chemin de Traverse avec Harry et Ron. Je l'attends avec impatience, comme chaque année.

Puisque je tiens mon _journal _-ça me fait tout bizarre de me dire ça-, il me semble que je devrais écrire ce que je pense de ces deux là. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour Harry, mais je suis loin de le mettre sur un piédestal, comme la plupart des gens qui ne le connaissent pas. Moi, je vois tous ses défauts, et je le comprends, même si lui ne semble pas me rendre la pareille… Mais enfin, c'est autre chose !

Quant à Ron, j'ai longtemps attendu qu'il s'aperçoive de mon existence en tant que _fille_, que j'en suis venue à le détester à certains moments, comme au bal de quatrième année, par exemple. Son intervention grossière et déplacée m'a complètement gâché la soirée, et je lui en ai voulu des semaines entières. Mais au fond, il est sympa. Mais je suis devenue suffisamment mature pour ne rien attendre de lui, plus que ce qu'une amie attend, je veux dire… Je ne sais pas trop si je me suis bien expliqué, mais au fond, tu n'es qu'un cahier, non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier !

À dans une semaine, alors, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire plus que le minimum obligatoire !

HG

PS : J'espère seulement que le docteur Mullot –mon psy- ne voudra pas lire mon journal parce que je serai obligée de lui lancer un Oubliette, et j'en ai vraiment, vraiment, pas pas envie !

**Voilà ! **

**J'attends vos remarques avec impatience !**

**Merci de prendre quelques secondes pour donner vos impressions !**

**Demon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Je dois tout d'abord vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews, auxquels je répondrais (je parle des commentaires anonymes, bien sûr !) avec plaisir ! **

**Je pensais au début, poster la suite ce week-end, mais ma meilleure amie est venue, et je la vois trop rarement pour la manquer ! Je vous demande donc pardon, et tâcherais de publier plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, qui est déjà prêt et corrigé !**

**Aimez, ou n'aimez pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, dites moi tout !**

**Demon…**

Le 04/09 à Poudlard :

Bon, je me remets à ce cahier stupide.

J'ai regardé les jours passés avec l'angoisse de la date butoir et la hantise de me retrouver face à une page blanche à remplir. Malheureusement, nous sommes aujourd'hui le quatre, et, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, cela fait sept jours que j'ai écrit le ramassis d'idiotie qui trône, fier et ridicule, à la première page. Maintenant, c'est le moment de la grande question, à savoir que vais-je bien pouvoir écrire… J'espère simplement que jamais personne ne tombera sur ce cahier, qui fait honte à ma réputation.

Mon emploi du temps est plutôt sympa cette année, si on oublie le fait que nous avons de nombreux cours en commun avec les pires êtres qui soient, c'est-à-dire les Serpentards. Les professeurs sont excellents, et le programme que nous allons voir cette année est génial, du moins ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir, parce qu'avec toutes ces séances de psy forcées… J'aime profondément mes parents. Mais j'avoue que quelquefois, ils exagèrent.

Demain, c'est mon premier « week-end sorcier », comme j'aime à le dire. Je suppose que je vais aller me balader dans le parc, à moins qu'Harry et Ron ne me traîne à Pré au Lard. À vrai dire, j'aime bien ces escapades. Ça me fait un bien fou, même si je ne le leur avouerais pour rien au monde. D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il faudrait que je jette un sort sur ce cahier pour empêcher quiconque de le lire.

Au fait, Harry et Ron n'ont toujours pas mûri. J'ai eu le droit, dés la première seconde, à leurs gamineries, et il a encore fallu que je les menace d'utiliser mon enseigne. Mais Ron mérite toujours la palme d'Or –c'est une récompense pour certains Moldus, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails.

Pour te donner un exemple, il a pris l'habitude de me demander chaque fois que je me mets en colère, si j'ai « mon cahier rouge ». Je sens qu'un jour, je vais vraiment m'énerver, et j'aime mieux te dire, cahier ou qui que tu sois, qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne soient pas dans le coin.

Bon, attends que je recompte… Oui, j'ai fait mon nombre de ligne obligatoire pour la semaine. Vraiment désolé de te laisser là, mais j'ai plein d'autres choses à faire. Entre autres, une dissertation à finir sur les Achillées sternutatoires, et son utilisation dans les Philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille. Enfin une activité intéressante !

À la semaine prochaine.

HG

**Voilà !**

**Un mot à dire, une idée ? Vite, le petit bouton en bas à gauche !**

**Merci d'avance !**

**Demon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

**Comme j'avais un peu de temps libre, j'ai décidé de vous poster la suite !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews ! En ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres, je sais qu'ils sont cours, mais je ne pense pas que, si vous tenez un journal, vous y écriviez un roman chaque jour ! Mais souvenez vous aussi que nous sommes encore qu'au début de l'année, et qu'Hermione déteste ce cahier : on l'oblige à en tenir un !**

**Mais vous allez voir que petit à petit, ce journal deviendra un compagnon indispensable ! Et vous aurez alors des chapitres en conséquences !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez la suite !**

Le 11/09 à Poudlard :

Cher cahier,

Je dois m'avouer –à mon plus grand désarroi, que cette semaine, tu m'as manqué. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais c'est le cas. Peut-être que cela me rappelle l'école moldue, avec tous ces exercices « d'écriture de soi ».

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quelques trucs à te dire, mais rapidement, car Harry, Ron et Ginny m'attendent. D'ailleurs Ginny est au courant pour… Enfin elle est au courant, donc elle pourra me trouver une excuse pour mon éventuel retard au rendez-vous. Pour une fois que c'est mon tour, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir quelques minutes à moi, non ?

Il se passe des choses bizarres cette année. Tout est parti de Malfoy ! Qui aurait pu le croire ! Et bien oui ! Depuis plusieurs jours, Parvati et Lavande s'imaginent que je lui plais, ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi, c'est une chose que j'ignore, et cela me mets d'ailleurs hors de moi ! Il est vrai que j'ai bien remarqué plusieurs coups d'oeil en ma direction, mais je ne suis pas assez prétentieuse pour penser en premier lieu qu'il agit ainsi pour moi… Lavande et Parvati en revanche en sont persuadées. Et cela aurait pu s'arrêter là si seulement elles ne s'étaient pas mises en tête de me « relooker » ! Tu imagines ça, toi ? Parvati m'a dit, pas plus tard que ce matin :

« Hermione, tu sais qu'on t'aime bien alors ne te vexe surtout pas, mais voilà. On s'est dit que si tu voulais sortir avec Malfoy avant le prochain millénaire, il serait peut-être temps de revoir quelques points essentiels de ta tenue… »

Et Lavande de renchérir :

« … et ta coiffure ! »

Et ça, le plus sérieusement du monde ! J'ai eu beau répéter, tempêter, fulminer, pester ou maudire tour à tour les deux filles que je ne voulais pas sortir avec Malfoy, elles n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête.

Résultat : je vais aller devoir faire les boutiques au prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Je sens que je vais passer plus de temps à Gaichiffon qu'ailleurs… Et moi qui me faisait une joie d'aller à la librairie chercher La Dernière Théorie sur les Chiffres Araméens, qui auraient inspiré certaines formules magiques d'aujourd'hui… Il faudra aussi que je passe rapidement chez Scribenpenne, pour me racheter une plume… Il n'y a que là-bas qu'elles sont vraiment solides ! Elles tiennent un mois environ, alors que les autres dépassent rarement les deux semaines. Pourtant, je ne pense pas en faire un usage « exagéré » comme le dit l'étiquette… Enfin je ne crois pas… Si ?

Oups, Ginny frappe à la porte.

Je dois te laisser, je vais manger.

HG

**Voilà ! Je sais, c'est tout, mais le prochain chapitre (du moins je crois ! ;) ) sera plus long !**

**Merci beaucoup de me donner vos impressions ! Ca ne prends que quelques secondes, et ça m'encourage pour la suite !**

**Demon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oulala ! Je vais me faire lyncher je crois !**

**Désolée, mille fois pardon pour mon retard… J'ai eu plein de travail ces derniers temps, et pas assez de temps pour mettre à jour cette fic… J'espère que les profs vont se calmer !**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent The Diary of Hermione Granger !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le 20/09 à Poudlard,

Cher journal,

Ne m'en veux pas pour mon retard (deux jours, c'est pas la mort !).

J'ai passé une semaine détestable, en compagnie Parvati et Lavande qui, après maintes discussions –assez houleuses- ont finalement décrété, que c'était le violet qui me correspondait le mieux. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces deux hystériques.

J'ai essayé par tous les moyens humainement possibles de les éviter : rien à faire ! Pourtant, je t'assure que je fais tout mon possible… J'ai passé deux heures cachée derrière les étagères de la bibliothèque, je me suis portée volontaire pour classer les archives de Rusard les soirs de semaine, bref, j'ai tout tenté. C'est inutile: elles me retrouvent toujours. En fait, je soupçonne Harry et Ron de les aider avec la Carte des Maraudeurs ! Les traîtres !

Et comme si le destin c'était ligué contre moi, la date du prochain week-end à Pré au Lard a été arrêtée au trois octobre prochain. Tout le monde se réjouit à cette idée… En particulier Parvati et Lavande ! Je ne les savais pas aussi vicieuses ! Elles n'arrêtent plus de me lancer des sous-entendus et des regards appuyés dès que le sujet est abordé. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter d'y aller avec elles ! Et dire que je passe pour intelligente ! C'est ce qu'on appelle se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

En plus, je suis convaincue qu'elles se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil. Malfoy est loin d'avoir des vues sur moi. La preuve, ce matin encore, il m'a publiquement insulté. Comme d'habitude, cet abruti a commencé à provoquer Harry et Ron, et il a fallu que j'intervienne pour calmer les choses. Et évidemment, ça n'a pas raté : ce snob vaniteux, et prétentieux a lancé un « Sang de Bourbe » au milieu d'une flopée d'autres mots qui ne sont pas indispensables à retranscrire ici.

Mais le plus incompréhensible, ça a été la réaction des deux filles… Quand je leur ai parlé de ce matin, elles ont littéralement explosé de rire, à ma grande stupéfaction, et ont dit une phrase que je ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre. C'était un truc du genre : « Eh ben, le couple de notre petite Hermy va être assez mouvementé ! » Non seulement j'ai horreur de ce surnom, -Hermy, non mais vraiment, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça rime ?- mais en plus, je crois qu'il est temps que je remette les pendules à l'heure : je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'elles veulent croire que je suis ! Et je ne veux pas sortir avec la fouine ! Même si, je peux te l'avouer maintenant, je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir attirer son attention un peu plus longtemps… C'est vrai, tous les descendants de Moldus n'ont pas eu l'opportunité de pouvoir un jour dire « J'ai été draguée par un Malfoy » !

Pour parler d'autre chose, de choses plus joyeuses, je dois dire que je suis plutôt satisfaite des notes que j'ai reçues jusqu'à maintenant, et d'après mes calculs, du moins s'ils sont corrects, je peux aspirer à la mention Optimal à mes prochains ASPICS !

Si tout se déroule comme je l'espère, je pourrais bientôt tenter l'école de Médicomagie, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé…

Oh non ! J'entends Lavande qui monte… Je te laisse, je vais aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je sais, c'est pitoyable, et j'ai honte. Mais c'est une question de survie à ce niveau-là.

Bisous

HG

**Voilà. Bon, c'est loin d'être le meilleur chapitre, mais il est assez drôle… ;) **

**Le prochain est déjà tapé, il suffit juste que je le corrige. Je pense que vous l'aurez rapidement !**

**Merci**

**Demon…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà la suite, même si vous n'avez pas été très généreux en reviews… J'avais l'intention de poster le chapitre hier, mais au moment de taper mon blabla , je me suis rendue compte que ne marchait pas ! Donc cette fois-ci, pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! lol**

**De toute façon, vous étiez prévenus… XD**

**Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage, j'espère que vous aimerez, et si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire –ou à redire !-, appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche de l'écran !**

**Merci d'avance ! **

**Demon**

Le 27/09 à Poudlard,

Cher cahier,

Cela tombe bien qu'il y ait exactement sept jours que je t'ai écrit, car je suis hors de moi, et peut-être aujourd'hui serviras tu enfin à quelque chose. Après tout, tu me dois bien ça, car à la base, tout est ta faute.

Aujourd'hui, je t'avais emmené avec moi en cours. Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, simplement, je préfère écrire assise devant le Lac, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il y a là un petit coin que j'ai découvert en 3e année, grâce à mon Retourneur de Temps. Il est caché, paisible, agréable, et un gros chêne me protège de la pluie. J'adore cet endroit, je me sens bien, tout simplement.

Donc, bref, je t'avais avec moi, avec toutes mes affaires de cours dans mon sac. J'avais à peine posé celui-ci qu'un malheureux abruti de 1ère année a trébucher dessus, et a répandu son contenu par terre, devant toute la classe, c'est-à-dire Griffondors et Serpentards confondus -j'ai toujours eu de la chance.

Bref, toujours est-il que tu es tombé parterre et, ne ressemblant pas autres de mes livres, -au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas, tu es un épais cahier rouge aux parois rigides, un peu comme celui de Bridget Jones, si tu connais bien sûr…- tu as immédiatement attiré l'attention de Ron, qui, délicat comme à son habitude, a ameuté tous les élèves aux alentours en hurlant :

« Mais Hermione, tu tiens un journal !?!! »

Je peux t'assurer que les morts font plus de bruits que le silence qui s'est à ce moment dans le couloir. C'était une horreur. Tous les regards convergeaient vers moi. Tous là à me dévisager comme si on avait annoncé que j'étais en fait Voldemort et que j'utilisais du Polynectar pour m'infiltrer dans le collège. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à relativiser les choses tout de même : tu n'es qu'un cahier ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de tenir un journal, de toute façon.

Mais cela n'a pas suffit à Ron, qui a rajouté sa phrase favorite :

« Hermione, tu es une… fille !

Cher cahier, tu crois peut-être avoir lu le pire. Je peux t'assurer que le pire, et bien il arrive tout de suite.

Dans l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de nous –toi, Ron, et moi, - on a soudain entendu un grand éclat de rire, et Malfoy, le grand, le froid, le snob, bref, je parle bien de Draco Malfoy, s'est avancé, et a lancé devant toute la foule :

« Tu ne t'en est toujours pas aperçu Weasmoche ? Pas étonnant ! Tant que ça a un large décolleté, et du rouge à lèvres, tu cours après, mais dès que la beauté se fait plus discrète, plus secrète, plus simple, tu ne vois plus rien. Tu rates quelque chose. »

Ça l'a complètement anéanti, Ron ! C'était excellent ! Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai répondu par automatisme :

« Merci Malfoy, toi au moins, tu… »

Et c'est seulement après que j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais dit, et surtout de la personne à qui je m'étais adressée.

Évidemment, Parvati et Lavande, ces abruties finies, ces idiotes, ces cruches, bref, elles y sont allées de leurs commentaires ! Elles s'en sont données à cœur joie ! Comme tous les autres élèves, d'ailleurs…

En effet, lorsque nous sommes rentrés en classe –cours de Sortilège-, j'ai pu sentir posé sur moi pendant près de 2 heures, le regard perçant des autres élèves de la classe. Désormais, ils sont tous persuadés que j'ai entretenu une liaison secrète avec Malfoy pendant les vacances.

C'est ridicule.

De toute façon, j'ai déjà un copain. Oui, je sais je ne t'en ai pas parlé, mais ce n'est vraiment digne d'intérêt. C'est un moldu. On s'est rencontré à Brighton, sur la jetée. Nous avons fait le grand huit côte à côte, et crois-moi ou pas, ça renforce les liens !

Je crois bien avoir explosé mon cota obligatoire de lignes pour la semaine ! Tant mieux… Je pourrais en faire moins la semaine prochaine !

HG

Post-scriptum : J'espère que Malfoy va rapidement faire stopper cette stupide rumeur… Même si je le trouve un peu bizarre en ce moment…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais, je suis inexcusable pour mon retard dans la publication. Je n'ai pas été satisfaite par le résultat de mmon dernier chapitre, avant celle que vous avez en ligne, même si je la trouve encore pas terrible… Mais enfin, je crois que vous avez assez attendus. Je tâcherai de me dépêcher un peu (beaucoup) à l'avenir !!!**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le 03/10 à Poudlard :

Cher cahier,

Je suis totalement épuisée !

Aujourd'hui a eu lieu la redoutée sortie à Pré au Lard. Je crois que ces dernières 24 heures ont dépassé de très loin mes angoisses les plus détestables. Je me demande s'ils font passé un test de ce genre aux soldats qui veulent intégrer la Légion étrangère française… Juste pour vérifier leurs capacités mentales et leur résistance. Je suis persuadée que les effectifs seraient –et de beaucoup- diminués après l'épreuve « Patil-Brown ». Moi-même, j'ai failli craquer. Je dis bien failli. Je ne leur aurais pas fait cet honneur.

La journée a commencé paisiblement, avec un agréable petit-déjeuner et un bon livre, jusqu'à ce qu'un ouragan ne débarque dans la grande salle, attirant au passage de nombreux regards. Jusque-là, j'étais encore vivante. Mais quand la tornade, appelé Lavande m'a regardé avec un sourire digne de Rusard si on lui avait annoncé que les châtiments corporels étaient rétablis, j'ai rapidement déchanté. Quelques minutes après, je donnai mon autorisation de sortie audit Rusard, et me fis traînée dans une multitude de rues dont je n'avais encore jamais soupçonné l'existence. Coiffeur, manucure, boutiques « de fringues », je les ai tous faits ! Je vais te passer les détails, tous plus abominables, exécrables, et insoutenables les uns que les autres.

Bref, me voici désormais avec des tas de nouveaux habits –que je ne porterai sûrement jamais, parce qu'ils sont ridiculement euh… léger- du maquillage, des trucs qui ressemblent à des instruments de tortures, que je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert -Parvati et Lavande m'ont assuré que c'était in-dis-pen-sa-ble pour se maquiller décemment. Moi, ce que j'en dis… enfin sur le moment, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, mais bon… J'ai aussi trouvé mon fameux Traité sur l'égalité des Sangs, de Donnovan Halo. C'est un Sang-Mêlé bulgare qui, lasse des perpétuelles remontrances de ses collègues Sang Pur à son égard, a décidé de faire une sorte de thèse sur le sujet. Je pense que c'est en passe de devenir le nouveau « best-seller » de tous les temps ! Dés ce soir, je me plonge dedans. Bon, en contrepartie de toutes ces dépenses évidemment, je n'ai plus que 2 Gallions, 5 Mornilles et 3 Noises sur mon compte à Gringott, soit 11,52 £… Autant dire que je suis ruinée... Toutes mes économies disparues en quelques heures : j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Mon banquier gobelin va en avoir une attaque. Ma mère aussi d'ailleurs.

Mais si j'essayai plutôt de penser à autre chose… Hum, attends deux minutes, je reviens.

Voilà, désolé, c'était Ginny qui essayait une –des nombreuses- robes que j'ai acheté, et qui me demandait son avis. C'était une horreur. Le violet est à proscrire avec des cheveux roux ! Même moi, je le sais… J'ai répondu que c'était parfait. Hey ! pas de commentaires, je te prie, tu ne connais pas Ginny, j'en aurais entendu parler pendant des jours encore ! Je suis pour la paix des colocataires, moi. Surtout quand je suis concernée ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai enfin trouvé un sort qui empêche quiconque de te lire. Tu ne finiras donc pas, pauvre loque déchiquetée au fond d'une poubelle, ou roulé en boule dans un placard parmi les chaussettes odorantes de Ron !

Il va falloir que j'aille manger. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore la force. De plus, je vais devoir jouer les James-Bond-girl pour échapper au duo de choc Patil-Brown qui va vouloir jouer à la poupée, avec moi dans le rôle principal. Ô joie…

HG

**Voilou ! Des commentaires ?**

**DoyH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, malgré la fin disons euh… brutale. ' Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, excepté l'éternel « les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Super-Rowling »… Voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

**DoyH**

Le 07/10 à Pré au Lard,

Cher journal,

Je t'écris des Trois-Balais où je me suis réfugiée, seule, à une table dissimulée dans un coin sombre. Après mes aventures d'hier soir et d'aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si j'ose retourner en cours, alors, me retrouver face à toute l'école, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je sais, je sais, je suis sortie de l'enceinte de Poudlard sans autorisation… Mais quoi ! il faut bien que mon statut de préfète en chef me sert à quelque chose, non ?

Tu aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien. J'aimerais savoir ce qui leur _est passé par la tête_.

Bon, je te récapitule tout depuis hier soir :

A peine ai-je mis un doigt de pied hors de la Salle commune, que le Duo Infernal s'est jeté sur moi comme des hyènes sur leur proie, et les deux filles m'ont obligé (Si si, obligé : c'était soit ça, soit elles me faisaient expulser de la bibliothèque pour un mois, et crois moi, elles en sont tout à fait capables, ces garces.) à mettre, parmi mes achats de la journée, une paire d'escarpin noire à talons (j'ai dû passer la soirée à m'agripper sur tout ce qui bougeait pour ne pas tomber), un pantalon blanc, tellement bas sur les hanches que j'ai passé mon temps à le remonter ; et un T-shirt marron, type indien, assez ample, dont les pans retombaient souplement de chaque côté d'un diamant doré (en pacotille, bien évidemment…). Il est assez joli, c'est vrai, mais composé à 85 de viscose, et à 15 d'élasthanne… Autant te dire que j'étais rapidement morte de froid ! Et, assis toi bien, (du moins tant que tu le peux), lorsque je l'ai suggéré à Parvati et Lavande, en plein milieu d'une séance de maquillage, _ô combien merveilleuse_, j'ai entendu en guise de réponse :

« Y'a rien de tel que la chaleur humaine ! »

Bref, après cette séance de torture, je me suis rendue dans la Grande Salle… où j'ai été accueillie par des murmures, encore maintenant non identifiés. De réprobation ? D'horreur ? Je n'ose pas imaginer.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir ma baguette pour créer un gouffre sous mes pieds afin d'y disparaître à jamais. Mais, léger problème : pas de poche dans mon super-nouveau-pantalon-qui-glisse, donc pas de baguette, donc pas de trous béants sous mes pieds, donc pas de disparition _ad eternam_, donc énormes plaques rouges sur mes joues !

Une main s'est posée sur mon épaule et m'a poussée vers ma table. Bénie soit sa main. Peut-être est-ce juste sa chaleur qui m'a revigoré, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé la force de me diriger vers les rouges et or.

Je me suis assise près de Ginny, ma bouée de sauvetage dans cet instant de détresse, où l'alerte maximale avait été sonnée.

J'ai mangé ma soupe de pois, j'ai avalé un verre de jus de citrouille, et j'ai quitté la Grande Salle, aussi dignement que possible (c'est-à-dire à toute vitesse, la queue entre les jambes…), ne pouvant plus supporter les reproches de mes camarades, décidée à revêtir à jamais ma longue cape bien AMPLE…

Je suis directement retournée à mon dortoir, et j'ai revêtu avec soulagement, mon pyjama taille XL, que j'ai dû trafiquer pour qu'il tienne. Peu de temps après, Parvati et Lavande sont montées dans le dortoir, piaillant et criant comme à leur habitudes. Elles se sont approchées de mon lit, jamais j'ai fais semblant de dormir. En réalité, je n'ai trouvé le sommeil que tard dans la nuit…

Wouahou… Je n'ai jamais autant pensé à mes vêtements en une seule journée, c'est dingue, ça… Mauvaise influence de Patil et Brown !

Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui même, je suis descendue vers six heures prendre mon petit-déjeuner (je n'ai rencontré que Luna, qui, fidèle à son habitude, rentrait de son observation des Ronflaks Cornus), avec mon uniforme RÉGLEMENTAIRE (détail pratique indispensable) et j'ai aussitôt fuit à la bibliothèque. Puis, à 10 heures, je me suis rendue à mon cours de DFCM, avec les Serpentards. J'ai passé deux heures à entendre rumeurs, ragots, potins, et murmures à mon sujet. J'ai même entendu une fille (mais non, je n'espionne personne, mais est-ce de ma faute s'ils parlent fort ??) dire à sa voisine que je m'étais jeté un sort la veille, parce que c'était un soir où Mars et Saturne formaient un angle droit parfait avec le soleil, et qu'elle avait lu dans le Chicaneur qu'un groupe de prêtresse fanatiques honoraient Merlin cette nuit là… J'en aurai pleuré de rire, si je n'avais pas eu MacGo à quelques pas de moi… Et ça été comme ça toute la journée. L'horreur. Et dire que la plupart des filles rétrécissent leurs uniformes de plusieurs tailles sans que cela ne gêne personne, moi, il faut que toute l'école s'en émeuve…

Aaahhh ! Qui a ouvert la porte ? Ça fait un courant d'air glacial… Oh non ! Devine qui vient d'entrer. Malfoy. Il y a trois café à Pré au lard, et il a fallu qu'_il_ vienne ici. Bon, je fais quoi ? Stupide cahier qui ne peut même pas répondre à mes questions ! Disons que je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Il va passer, il va passer, c'est bon, il passe… Noooon ! Il m'a vu ! Il hésite. Ne viens pas, s'il te plait, pars… Noooon, je suis maudite ma parole ! Il vient, il vient ! Je fais quoi ? Je dis quoi ? Réponds, aide-moi, fais quelque chose !

HG

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà, je vous laisse sur votre faim, on verra si vous êtes motivés pour la suite !**

**Je vous posterais le prochain chapitre rapidement, il est déjà écrit, et il est posé juste là, devant moi, sur le bureau ! Mais non, je n'ai absolument rien de sadique !!! ' Je vous rappelle au passage, que si vous m'assassinez maintenant, vous n'aurez pas la suite ! lol**

**Bonne lecture sur ! **

**DoyH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous, vous qui avez souffert de ma cruauté d'auteur sadique ! lol**

**Bon faut pas exagérer non plus : vous auriez fait pareil, tous ! **

**Trêve de bavardages inutiles (mais non voyons ! je n'esquive rien du tout ! c'est mal me connaître !!!) j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**DoyH**

…

Le 07/10 … euh non, plus maintenant : le 08/10 à Poudlard :

Mon cher cahier,

En tant que cahier, justement, je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir comprendre le bien-être que je ressens, pelotonnée au fond de mon lit chaud, avec la satisfaction d'avoir échappé à une punition rusardienne.

Laisse-moi te raconter, même si tu mériterais que je te laisse sur ta faim, après ce que tu as fait –ou plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait hier soir, puisque j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule!...

Malfoy est entré, et est venu s'installer à ma table, après maintes hésitations. Il m'a salué, et à commander une part de cake au potiron et une Bièrraubeurre (je le soupçonne de prendre une boisson légèrement plus alcoolisée quand il est seul, car j'ai pu voir qu'il grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il y trempait ses lèvres !).

Bref, on a un peu parlé. Il m'a dit que j'avais bon goût car c'était sa table habituelle, ce qui m'a étonné parce que je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ses (fréquentes m'a t-il dit) absences. Je lui ai (rapidement) expliqué pourquoi j'étais là (j'ai … hum… omis quelques détails inutiles à la compréhension… ) et, chose incroyable, il m'a répondu « Moi, je t'ai trouvé mignonne hier, c'est vrai, mais tu es _belle_ au naturel alors… » Silence. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais dire merci à Malfoy, non ?

Ensuite, on a discuté de choses et d'autres (les cours, McGo, Snape, la nouvelle mise en page de la Gazette…) en évitant les sujets qui fâchent (les Mangemorts, son père et toute sa famille en général, Harry, l'importance du sang, la rivalité Griffondors Serpentards, Dumbledore, Voldemort, et le Quidditch, qui est toujours un sujet tabou chez les garçons). On a plaisanté ensemble –c'était donc ça le tsunami…- à propos de Crabbe et Goyle qu'il n'a pas beaucoup défendu, à mon grand étonnement…

Et puis soudain, on s'est tu : la porte venait de s'ouvrir de nouveau, et une horde de professeurs venait d'investir les lieux : Mac Gonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Bibine, Rusard… Même Snape était là, l'air blasé et les cheveux gras comme d'habitude. On était bloqués. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, quand Malfoy (plein de ressources décidément) m'a fait signe de remonterla capuche de ma cape, après en avoir fait de même. Il a posé Trois Gallions sur la table, et avant que j'ai pu protester, il m'a attrapé par l'épaule, presque comme si nous avions été un couple (il aurait eu le droit à ma main dans la figure si notre situation n'avait pas été aussi critique) et m'a entraîné vers la sortie d'un pas conquérant. Tous s'est passé comme sur des roulettes !

Une fois sortis, et après m'être détachée de lui, nous avons explosé de rire. Erreur monumentale. Rusard (mais comment il fait pour avoir l'ouie aussi fine lorsqu'il s'agit d'élèves, celui-là !) nous as entendu, et est sortis en trombe des Trois Balais. On a détalé avant qu'il nous rattrape, et j'ai conduit un Malfoy étonné jusqu'à la boutique de bonbons Honeydukes et à son passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne.

Galant, encore une chose surprenante venant de lui, il m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à la bibliothèque (les non- Griffondors n'ont pas le droit de connaître l'emplacement de notre passage secret).

Après un dernier sourire et un « Bonne nuit » timide, je suis rentrée dans ma Salle Commune déserte (heureusement, je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à justifier mon absence) et je suis allée rejoindre les filles qui dormaient déjà.

Et je me retrouve au chaud dans mon lit, satisfaite d'être blanche comme neige aux yeux de la loi, et… oui, je crois bien que je suis heureuse.

HG

**Des Commentaires ? Des suggestions ? Des critiques ? Des Remarques ? Vous savez comment faire ! Laissez des com' ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir ! **

**DoyH**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à vous,

J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes révisions ( je vais finir par vous faire culpabiliser d'être venus me lire au lieu de réviser !! hi hi… C'est maaaal ! ), et que vous êtes tous en train de somnoler sur votre clavier pour cause de révisions inutiles, mais si bénéfiques pour la conscience… ce qui est à peu près mon cas !!

Voilà le chapitre suivant. Je sais, il est court également mais… bon OK, j'ai aucune excuse exceptée qu'Hermione est crevée dans ce chapitre… Je vous posterai le suivant dans la semaine, pour faire passer le long retard de celui-ci… Héhéhé… :S

Bonne lecture !

DoyH

Le 08/10 à Poudlard,

Grrr grrr et re-grrr…

Il est 23 heures 30, je n'ai pas commencé mon devoir de Potions (4 rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés et les dérivés de la Pierre de Lune : Rogue était de bonne humeur… ), je lutte pour resté éveillée et j'ai le dos en compote : Rusard nous a reconnus. Oui, Malfoy aussi, même s'il lui a fallu un bon bout de temps pour accepter le fait que nous étions au même endroit au même moment. Évidemment, il s'en est donné à cœur joie et nous a condamnés (oui, condamnés, parfaitement !!!) à deux semaines de colle, même le samedi parce que d'après lui « non content d'avoir enfreint 7 règlements de l'école », nous sommes coupables de « non réponse à injonction du concierge » !! Un instant, j'ai presque crû qu'il allait dire « à agent » !

Merci Malfoy pour ta ô combien brillante idée !

Deux semaines… Pas de bibliothèque, pas de possibilité de s'avancer dans mes devoirs ni de réviser les BUSES. Comment je vais faire moi ?...

L'horreur, et ce jusqu'au 24 octobre. Oui, je sais ça fait un jour de trop : en fait, jeudi 17 octobre, les Préfets sont convoqués toute la soirée pour organiser la soirée de Halloween. Mais comme cette année, nous avons la joie de compter LA Anna Sullivan parmi nous, et qu'Anna Sullivan est trèèèès populaire ici (à mon grand regret), je pense que nous allons écoper grâce à son intelligence d'un bal ! Vu comment s'est fini le bal de Noël pendant ma 4ème année (merci Ronald Weasley…) je pense que je vais compter un couvert de moins.

Je n'irai pas, sauf si un évènement exceptionnel (et improbable) survient : si Ron déclare sa flamme à Luna par exemple, j'y mettrais peut-être les pieds 5 minutes. Peut-être aurais-je ainsi l'occasion de voir la tête de Ron quand Luna lui fera don de son collier de capsule, comme elle me l'a dit l'année dernière. Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas à Serpentard ! Mais tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses petits plaisirs de temps en temps, non ? Enfin d'ici là il faut qu'il vainque un peu sa timidité : c'est loin d'être gagné !

En attendant, j'ai mal au dos d'avoir pendant mes 3 heures , récuré les « _quarante premiers trophées »_ de la Salle des Récompenses, comme me l'a si gentiment fait remarquer notre cerbère international ! Quant à Malfoy, je ne l'ai plus revu après notre « entrevue » avec le concierge, et Miss Teigne dans leur antre lugubre et glauque du deuxième étage. Il doit être trop lâche pour oser venir me parler… Mais bon, d'un côté, je le comprends : s'il passait la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, je pourrais claquer celle-ci avec violence, ce qui entraînerait une décapitation soudaine, une salle à nettoyer, et de nombreux détails administratifs à régler… Mes révisions en pâtiraient.

C'est à peine si mes doigts peuvent encore supporter ma plume alors je vais te laisser, et faire ce que je rêve de faire depuis maintenant 2 heures et 59 minutes.

HG

Merci de suivre ma fic, malgré mes retards de publication, je vous ai promis un nouveau chapitre dans la semaine, vous l'aurez, même si pour cela, je dois me lever à 5 heures pour aller le taper.

À bientôt donc !

DoyH


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous, **

**J'ai honte… :S Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon impardonnable retard… Je n'ai pas d'excuse, excepté le manque d'inspiration… Mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous sortir des explications faramineuses, alors je vous laisse avec la conscience d'Hermione et vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**Merci beaucoup à vous, qui lisez encore, malgré mes retards de publications, et un plus grand merci encore à ceux qui continuent de reviewer, en particulier **_Rebecca-Black_**, à **_Mymymymoy76_**, à **_Manitchi_**, à **_stessy91_**, et enfin à **_Malika-the-best_

**Bonne lecture, et au prochain chapitre !**

**DoyH**

Le 10/10 à Poudlard,

Cher journal,

Je suis morte et enterrée. Si j'ai une seule chose à dire, c'est « Vive la crème régénératrice moldue pour les mains ! ». Je viens de passer une véritable journée de bagnard !… Arrête, je t'entends déjà ricaner… J'ai vraiment une tête à plaisanter en ce moment ?...

Tout a commencé avec 2 heures de Potions avec les Serpentards. L'horreur… J'aurais préféré avoir un tête-à-tête avec le docteur Mulot, ou même donner une interview à Rita Skeeter… Puis j'ai enchaîné avec l'Etude des Rues Anciennes, celle des Moldus, puis Histoire de la Magie, et histoire de m'enfoncer encore un peu plus avant ma colle (qui a bien duré quatre heures !!!), j'ai eu trois heures d'Astronomie… Devoir observer Mercure en plissant désespérément les yeux, parce que môdemoiselle est cachée derrière Vénus, et surtout, penser à ne pas s'endormir entre temps, a probablement été la chose la plus dure de la journée. Même toi, simple cahier, tu devrais comprendre mon supplice !

J'ai fini la Salle des Récompenses aujourd'hui ; les trophées sont tous rutilants ! Le premier que j'attrape à toucher, ou même effleurer un de ces foutus trophées, je les lui fais tous manger, comme ça, plus besoin de les astiquer !

Je me demande ce que je vais devoir faire demain soir, quoique je sais notre concierge très imaginatif de ce côté la ! En matière de punitions, toutes plus ennuyeuses, salissantes et dégradantes que les autres, je pense qu'il est passé maître depuis un bon bout de temps ! Pourquoi personne n'a jamais pensé à lui décerner une médaille ? Peut-être que ça l'aurait rendu plus agréable… Mmh… Soyons plus réalistes : peut-être que ça l'aurait rendu moins intransigeant ! Je veux dire, même à moi, pourtant élève modèle sans vouloir me vanter, il ne me pardonne rien. À moins que ça ne soit surtout moi, justement parce que élève modèle, et donc intouchable jusqu'à présent… J'hésite.

Je me relis et soupire. Je suis vraiment exténuée pour sortir de pareilles stupidités.

Demain, vendredi, j'aurais une journée plus tranquille, et du temps pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs Il était temps ! Avec toutes ces heures de travaux forcés, je commence à avoir du retard dans mes avances !

Sinon, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles à propos des colles de Malfoy. Je ne le vois qu'en cours, où il ne m'adresse pas la parole (pas même un regard…). Par contre, il a repris sa fâcheuse habitude d'insulter Harry et Ron. Quant à moi, il se contente de m'ignorer royalement, l'idiot ! … Bien sûr que ça m'énerve ! Qui ne s'énerverait pas à force d'être ignoré ? Je déteste ça ! Mais ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec Malfoy en tant que Malfoy !.. Tu comprends ? Non ? C'est pas grave, moi même, j'ai du mal…

Mmmoooouuuuuaaaaaahhhhhhh… Euh, non, c'est bon, retire ça… Allez, efface ! Roooh… C'est nul ce truc… Je t'explique : je t'ai jeté un sort qui me permet de parler, pendant que tout ce que je dis s'écrit tout seul. Un peu comme la Plume à Papote… sans la plume. En plus, ça me permet de faire des économies : avec les folies de Parvati et Lavande, je ne peux plus me permettre de dépenser futilement. Et même si je suis sûre que Harry serait prêt à m'aider, j'ai ma fierté tout de même… Sauf que j'ai un petit souci, à savoir que je ne connais pas le contre sort pour effacer quand on fait une faute…

Mmh… t'inquiètes pas, je vais y remédier rapidement, mais je verrais ça demain, ok ? Il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir, là. Il est… QUOI ? Il est 00h57, et j'avais prévu de me lever à 7 heures 30 pour aller à la bibliothèque avant mon cours de botanique.

Je t'écris demain, promis ! Bonne nuit !

HG


End file.
